<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy &amp; Trust by ObssesedNuker, xenonni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754542">Jealousy &amp; Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObssesedNuker/pseuds/ObssesedNuker'>ObssesedNuker</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenonni/pseuds/xenonni'>xenonni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collaboration, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Tickle Fights, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObssesedNuker/pseuds/ObssesedNuker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenonni/pseuds/xenonni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a training session, Shirabe gets jealous about Kirika's closeness with Hibiki. Later on, Kirika convinces Shirabe to talk about what's bothering her, and helps Shirabe resolve her negative feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy &amp; Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>xenonni: A fun little collab between me and ObssesedNuker. Credit goes to Nuker for the original concept, but I had a lot of fun writing it with them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blades flashed, guns chattered, fists flew, and saw-blades buzzed. AlcaNoise came and were destroyed in their uncountable numbers as they broke upon the Symphogear wielder’s efforts. Civilians ran for their obvious shelter as the adaptors charged forward, slicing their way. Despite all the firepower being thrown about, not a single civilian was struck.</p><p>And there was a new sound amidst the group's weaponry: crackling bursts of energy signalling purple beams rained down upon the AlcaNoise. A new figure hovered above all of them, kiting this way and that to dodge the AlcaNoises’ attacks. With Shenshoujing repaired at last, Miku was now able to join the others on the field.</p><p>Finally, the last AlcaNoise fell to one of Shirabe’s yo-yos. The smallest and youngest of the adaptors slid to a halt, scanning for any further opposition. But her eyes paused on the floating words: [MISSION SUCCESS: ALL HOSTILES ELIMINATED - NO CIVILIAN CASUALTIES]</p><p>A small, satisfied smile slid across her face as the message faded, as did the cityscape around them. She turned, looking for her girlfriend. “Kiri-chan, we-”</p><p>“We did it!” Kirika cheered, swinging around to throw an arm around Hibiki’s neck. The Gungnir wielder cheered with her, but also shot a dazzling smile over to Miku as she hovered down to the ground.</p><p>“Good job, Miku! You did great in this one.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Tsubasa commented. “I would say Kohinata has properly mastered her Gear.”</p><p>And thus fulfilled the purpose of the training regimen they had been undertaking. But Shirabe couldn’t really feel good about that. Her eyes were instead on Kirika, with an arm still hanging around Hibiki’s neck. Wasn’t she holding on just a little too tightly? Sure, it was a good session, and they had reason to celebrate… </p><p>As the simulation fell away each of the adaptors deactivated their gear in turn, reverting back to their civilian clothes. Kirika still clung close to Hibiki, both of them grinning while they excitedly discussed their performance during the training session. From where she was standing, Shirabe couldn’t quite make out all of what they were saying, but from the animated way they talked with each other it was clear they were complimenting each other’s performance. The two of them led the group out of the now deactivated simulation room, laughing together. </p><p>Figuring she shouldn’t be the only one put out by it, Shirabe looked to Miku, and found her looking on with a smile. The way Miku looked on at the two of them, there wasn’t the slightest hint of anything but happiness at their demeanor on her face. “<em> Hmm, just me then… </em>“ Shirabe thought to herself. But that couldn’t be it… could it?</p><p>Shirabe caught Miku’s eye as Shirabe moved up next to her. There was a glint of laughter in Miku’s gaze, as if the feeling Kirika and Hibiki were exuding were contagious. Shirabe had to admit, there was something purely uplifting to her about seeing Kirika happy under any circumstances… but why couldn’t Kirika be laughing while hanging off her instead of Hibiki? </p><p>“<em>Not that it matters,</em>” she thought to herself.</p><p>“Hmm? Something on your mind, Shirabe-chan?” Miku asked. Shirabe opened her mouth to say it was nothing, but the knowing way Miku looked on carried more than her tone did alone. Shirabe closed her mouth, pouting slightly as she decided whether or not to bring it up.</p><p>“No, I… well, maybe. But I’m sure I’m just… being silly, is all.” Shirabe managed to eke out something resembling what she felt, but somehow it didn’t quite feel right. Miku covered her mouth in a small laugh, practically radiating an amused joy. Shirabe felt a little frustrated at being laughed at, even if she was the one who had called her own feelings silly.</p><p>Seeing Shirabe’s expression darken slightly, Miku waved her hand nonchalantly. “No, no, it’s just that… well, you’re not very good at hiding your feelings on this, Shirabe-chan. Maybe that’s because I understand where you’re coming from,” Miku said while casting a meaningful glance in the direction of their two favorite airheads.</p><p>Shirabe nodded, feeling a little more vindicated. “You, uh, feel a little… off about it, too?” Jealousy wasn’t quite the word for it, it’s not like Shirabe had anything to fear from her girlfriend getting along with another of the girls. Really, jealousy was too strong a word. Probably. Maybe.</p><p>Miku nodded. “Despite it all, even I get jealous too, it’s only natural. But I trust Hibiki completely: so I know that, despite my feelings, there’s nothing to worry about. And just like that, the feeling melts away… Ahh, Hibiki,” Miku sighed, adopting a dreamy gaze as Hibiki let out a particularly bright laugh.</p><p>Shirabe flinched as Miku nailed her sentiment exactly, especially since Shirabe had been too scared to name it herself. </p><p>“<em>So it’s about trust then, is it? </em>” Shirabe thought to herself. </p><p>That did nothing to chase away the jealousy, a word that on its own twisted her up inside. Instead, she felt a cold twinge of fear settling into the bottom of her stomach.</p><p>“<em>Does that mean, then… Maybe I don’t trust Kiri-chan as much as I should? </em>”</p><p>—</p><p>“Hey, Shirabe, I was thinking about how Hibiki-san and Miku-san have their own apartment.” Kirika chirped as she watched some game show on television. It wasn’t really all that exciting though. “When we start our third year, do you want to move somewhere as well?”</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>Kirika frowned at Shirabe’s barely verbalized reply and glanced over her shoulder at the chair and table, where her girlfriend was sitting with a book laid out in front of her. Kirika’s smile disappeared as she realized Shirabe’s attention wasn’t really on the book. It would have been impossible for anyone else to tell, but Kirika knew her lovely moon. The small downward turn of her lips, the way her drooping at the corner of her eyes, the way she was slightly hunched in on herself… Shirabe was sullen about something. </p><p>Kirika got up and walked over to Shirabe, leaning forward in concern over her. “Hey, Shirabe, everything alright?”</p><p>“Mmm…” was the only reply.</p><p>“<em>Oh wow, this must be bad </em>,” Kirika thought with a deepening frown. Kirika plopped down onto the little space at the edge of the chair and began to sidle her way over, wrapping her arms around Shirabe in the process.</p><p>Shirabe startled at the sudden touch, her head coming up and around. “Kiri-chan, wha-!”</p><p>But Kirika interrupted her with a quick “shush” as she lifted the smaller girl up and set her on her own lap, sliding fully into where Shirabe had been sitting a moment before. “There, all comfortable?” She asked, throwing in a reassuring squeeze with her hug for good measure.</p><p>Shirabe paused before sighing and relaxing into the hug, leaning back against Kirika. “Of course, Kiri-chan’s lap is the most comfortable spot I know.”</p><p>“I’m glad…” Kirika cuddled Shirabe closer, gently stroking her hair. “Now, why don’t you tell your precious Kiri-chan what’s the matter?” She felt Shirabe tense in her arms again, giving no answer. Oh, that was not a good sign. “Shirabe-”</p><p>“It’s my problem Kiri-chan.” Shirabe interrupted.  Shirabe winced at her own words, as if they had come out harsher than she had intended. Though Kirika had a feeling the bitterness in Shirabe’s voice was something Shirabe had directed at herself.</p><p>Kirika wasn’t offended. “Oh, well… if Shirabe won’t tell me…”</p><p>Shirabe blinked as she felt Kirika’s embrace pulling away, her hands instead sliding down to Shirabe’s waist. She realized what her girlfriend had in mind a moment too late. “Kiri-ch-!”</p><p>“<em>Dess-attack! </em> ” Kirika cried, rapidly running her fingers over Shirabe’s sides just where she knew it would do the most damage. At the tickling, Shirabe squealed and broke into peals of joyous laughter. Trapped as she was between Kirika and the table, a hasty escape was a dubious bet at best, though that didn’t stop her from trying. In between her squealing and begging Kirika to stop, she managed to wriggle her way away from Kirika, tumbling to the floor. She had hardly caught her breath, however, before Kirika loomed over her with menacingly twitching fingers and a look of “ <em> you asked for it” </em>smugly written across her face.</p><p>Kirika pounced again before Shirabe could find her next route of escape. Being both smaller and the <em> vastly </em> more ticklish of the two, it was all she could do to stay out of Kirika’s grasp. Her best bet was to try and use her speed to get away before Kirika could pin her down. Instinctually she tried to dodge out of Kirika’s way, but the suddenness of the assault had her uncoordinated, and she ended up stumbling head first into the plush backing of the sofa. Kirika crouched over where Shirabe had been, frozen as if time had stopped. Shirabe could feel her pulse in her throat as she got her bearings again and looked in her girlfriend’s direction, slightly puzzled. What was she—</p><p>“<em>Dess!” </em>Kirika nearly shouted, whipping her head suddenly in Shirabe’s direction. Shirabe gave a little shriek at the suddenness of it, and Kirika’s momentary distraction worked flawlessly. In a flash, Shirabe was pinned lying on her back with Kirika straddling her chest. Though Shirabe’s arms were still free, Kirika was able to quickly grab at each of Shirabe’s wrists. Being taller, she naturally had the advantage when it came to reach. Kirika carefully shifted her weight, allowing her to pin both of Shirabe’s hands with only one of her own. She beamed down at Shirabe triumphantly before raising the free hand as if to strike.</p><p>“So, Shirabe, are you feeling any more talkative yet?” Kirika grinned in a mischievous way that said there was only one right answer. Unless, of course, being repeatedly tickled senseless was on Shirabe’s agenda. It was not.</p><p>Despite Kirika’s threat, or perhaps in spite of it, Shirabe felt the words once again sticking in her throat. She opened her mouth slightly before pressing her lips shut in a tight pout. Kirika had her body pinned, but her legs were still mostly free. Maybe if she pushed off the floor, with the right angle, she could probably—</p><p>“AAH! Kiri-wait, wait a min-” Shirabe’s words and thoughts both came to a halt at the sudden jolt that ran through her. Being particularly ticklish on her ribs, Kirika had only to squeeze her knees together slightly to get the reaction from her. Kirika grinned knowingly.</p><p>“<em>Haah… no, it’s useless. I’m not getting away from her now,” </em>Shirabe thought, defeated. The fear of ensuing tickles mixed with the happiness she felt from Kirika’s closeness did little to help the knot of emotions she’d been holding in from earlier.</p><p>Shirabe turned her head to the side, avoiding Kirika’s gaze. The touch of defiance in Shirabe’s attitude was fairly spoiled by her immobilized position.</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Kirika said, like she could do this all day. “<em>Ugh, she probably could… Kiri-chan’s always so persis--EEP!” </em></p><p>More laughter burst from Shirabe, rippling through the room. It was too much, she was starting to have trouble breathing. “Okay! <em> Okay! </em>” Shirabe finally managed to gasp out in a break from her giggling. “I’ll talk! I’ll talk!”</p><p>Kirika stopped and released Shirabe’s hands, although she kept her fingers still in position for a few moments as Shirabe caught her breath. The smaller girl quietly lay there, sucking in glorious lungfuls of air before she wiggled a little to indicate she wanted to sit up. Kirika obligingly scooched back and reached down to pull Shirabe up, wrapping her amrs around the girl in another comforting embrace. “So?”</p><p>“I’m… give me a moment to think of how to say it.” Shirabe said. Kirika hummed to indicate her acquiescence to the request and a companionable silence filled the room for a little while. For Shirabe, it was a moment that she wished would last forever, just her in the arms of her melodious dawn. But it couldn’t last, she knew. Kirika was still waiting on her answer.</p><p>“I… I got jealous today, after training.” Shirabe finally admitted. The word felt sour on her tongue..</p><p>Kirika stopped humming and pulled back slightly so she could look Into Shirabe’s eyes. Her expression was quiet, curious. Shirabe could tell she wanted her to go on.</p><p>“It was... I saw how well you and Hibiki-san were getting along today, after training. And, well, I thought that you both did well and everything, but I… I just wanted to be the one to celebrate with you. And, well, I figured it was no big deal, but,” Shirabe squeezed Kirika a bit tighter, burying her face in Kirika’s shoulder as she did. “...But I brought it up with Miku-san. And she said… she said that it was about trust. Because she trusts Hibiki-san, she can… She can just—”</p><p>Shirabe paused, taking in a deep breath for what she knew she had to say next. “Kirika, she said because she trusts Hibiki-san, that it pushes the jealousy away. But… I don’t feel that way. I still get jealous, and I’m worried… I’m worried maybe I don’t trust you. As much as I should.” At the admission, she felt small, and weak, as if the words had taken her strength as they left her body. She waited for Kirika to pull back, for her to push away, for her to do anything. Shirabe was met only with silence “I’m sorry, Kiri-chan. I told you it was silly…” </p><p>Kirika pulled her in just a bit tighter. Pressed as close as they were, it was impossible for Shirabe to miss Kirika’s small chuckling. Perplexed, and a little hurt, she moved to push back and get a look at Kirika’s face when her girlfriend spoke. “Maybe I’m silly too, Shirabe… But hearing you getting jealous over me, well, it makes me a little happy.”</p><p>“<em>Huh?” </em></p><p>As if answering Shirabe’s unvoiced question, Kirika continued on. “Well, the way I see it, you wouldn’t be getting jealous if you didn’t care, right? It’s not like you get jealous when you see Maria and Tsubasa-san getting along. Which means I must be special to you. But of course, I already knew that!” Kirika said cheerfully as she booped noses with Shirabe.</p><p> A little surprised, Shirabe blinked in confusion. “You’re not… worried? Or mad? I know that you and Hibiki-san wouldn’t, I mean, that you wouldn't be with her…” Shirabe’s words that had seemed to flow so suddenly before tangled up with Kirika’s beaming face just inches from hers. </p><p>Kirika gave a little shake of her head. “Even when you know something, it can still worry you, especially when your feelings don’t match what’s in your head… But seeing how well Hibiki-san and I were getting along, I think it’s only natural you’d feel a little jealous, right?” Kirika leaned back a bit, with an apologetic expression. “I know you trust me. And I know I trust you. Just because your heart gets a little upset when you see me getting along well with a pretty girl… well, who can blame you?”</p><p>Shirabe thought about that for a moment. “Would you have gotten jealous?” She asked.</p><p>Kirika started to answer the question, hesitated a moment, and realized her mistake. She had been about to answer with an honest “no” before realizing there was no right answer to that question. Her hesitation, though, was <em> definitely </em> wrong.</p><p>“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe said, sounding scandalized. The teasing look on her face said she knew just how unfair a question that was, though it seemed like she still expected an earnest response. Tumbling it over in her mind, Kirika couldn’t see answering this ending well for her either way, so she chose something entirely different.</p><p>“Dess!” She cried as she suddenly heaved her weight backward, once again pulling them both to the floor. Shirabe yelped, and had to move quickly to keep herself from falling completely over Kirika, who lay there grinning up at Shirabe. “How could I be jealous of anyone when I get to do things like this?” Kirika asked, before tightening her arms wrapped around Shirabe, pulling her closer. She happily rubbed her cheek against Shirabe’s before giving her a light kiss.</p><p>“Only I get to do things like this,” she said happily as she snuggled Shirabe. Slowly, but surely, Shirabe relaxed into Kirika’s embrace, the tension finally having left her. </p><p>“Oh, and this too,” Kirika said mischievously before digging her finger into Shirabe’s side once again. Laughter echoed across the room from the comprehensively unprepared girl.</p><p>“K-Kiri-I… you said-!” Shirabe heaved through her laughter. Kirika made sure not to keep it going for too long though, she had made a promise after all. Still, she smiled as she hugged the panting Shirabe once again. There had been a happiness in her laughter that hadn’t been there the first time, a laughter Kirika was intensely familiar with and loved dearly. It meant Shirabe was okay once again.</p><p>“I love you Shirabe.” Kirika whispered comfortingly after a few moments of them resting together.</p><p>Shirabe shuffled a bit, snuggling into the hug as well. “I love you too, Kiri-chan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>